


Зависимость

by fandom_DC_2019, Henis



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not copy to another site, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henis/pseuds/Henis
Summary: У Кларка зависимость от Бэтмена. И она взаимна.





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> POV от лица Супермена. Использованы строчки песни "ДНК" Джиган feat. Артем Качер.

Ты по моим венам так откровенно,  
С солнцем проникаешь в мой организм.  
Я запах твой вдыхаю постепенно,  
Я на тебя подсел, на тебе завис. 

Опять меня доводишь до предела,  
И все вокруг в тумане, закрой глаза.  
Пальцами касаешься — дрожь по телу.  
Мы с тобой взлетаем вместе в небеса. 

Ты голову дурманишь необыкновенно:  
Когда ты слишком близко, теряю контроль.  
Яркие глаза манят странным светом,  
Приказам твоим подчиняюсь, мой король. 

Не пересчитать всех твоих напастей,  
Если будешь падать, поймаю вмиг.  
Судьба связала нитью на запястье,  
И любви огонь безумием настиг.

Мы с тобою и карты разной масти:  
Ты как король пик, я червовый туз.  
Целого единого разных две части,  
Крепкий, пусть и странный наш союз. 

Оба ревностно личности скрываем,  
Прячемся у общества на виду:  
Мне для этого лишь очков хватает,  
А тебе попасть в нужную среду. 

Выглядим порою как балбесы,  
Надевая маски на лица, наверно.  
Брюс Уэйн глупый богач-повеса,  
Кент неуклюжий увалень с фермы.


End file.
